


鲸落

by Summerdayqwq



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerdayqwq/pseuds/Summerdayqwq
Kudos: 15





	鲸落

焉栩嘉下飞机的时候还不甚清醒，长时间的旅途睡眠不可避免地让他感觉腰酸背痛。他垂着水肿的眼皮下意识往身边人身上靠，熟稔任性地交付了身体大半的重量。  
赵磊拖了两只行李箱，任劳任怨地伸手把焉栩嘉架得稳了些，单薄身体笼在宽大棉服里，显得既削薄又脆弱，纤细耳坠垂在腮边，微凹的双颊和尖巧下巴更让这个高瘦男人看起来不堪重负。  
他们朝着出站口走，猎猎寒风撩起男孩们的额发，赵磊迎风扯开嘴角，如释重负般的笑容放松柔软，步履都显得轻盈。  
挪威的生活节奏比想象中还要迟缓，来往的稀少行人像是被严寒冻住了似的，一举一动都不紧不慢。赵磊倒是没有多大意见，他适应性强，本就又顺了他的喜好，只是焉栩嘉颇有微词，他是热烈自由的西西里阳光，恨不能何事都快一点，再快一点，如今被计程车司机晾在寒风里个把小时，眉头不自然地皱了再皱。  
还是太冷了。刚下飞机时的困意早被冲了个七七八八，焉栩嘉嘴唇打着抖，齿间热气须臾结成白雾，一张圆脸被冻得青白，眼底没散尽的乌青更是存在感强烈。  
赵磊去握他的手，干燥掌心缚住微冰的指尖，热流一层层淌进了皮肤。焉栩嘉挣动着反手抓住对方，掌心挨蹭着传情达意，得寸进尺地侧身过去，用干裂唇瓣压在了赵磊颊边。  
“嘉嘉，我们该走了。”  
赵磊朝司机抱歉的笑笑，纯粹无害地偏头示意，焉栩嘉这才匆忙转身，对上司机笑意盈盈一张脸才发觉被看了全程，刚刚还青白的脸颊霎时涨了通红。  
“You are.....”  
“He is my little boy.”  
赵磊一边带上车门，一边抢过司机的话，澄澈眼瞳映进后视镜，亮闪闪的。司机闻言吹出一声口哨，指节敲打着方向盘，用空着的右手朝后座丢了两颗水果糖。  
糖果的滋味不错。焉栩嘉用舌尖一遍遍裹擦着糖球，盯着酒店窗外的乳白浪花发呆。送他们过来的司机是健谈的人，尽管英文讲得磕磕绊绊，赵磊还是和他相谈甚欢，焉栩嘉近来懒散，只是安安静静地听，大概是缺乏参与的记忆都不甚牢靠，他试着回想起刚刚的内容却发现已经模糊大半。  
这样想似乎也不准确，事实是最近总是这样，发生的未发生的全都罩了层雾，看不真切。焉栩嘉忍不住出神，反应过来糖球已经被咬得稀碎，甜腻味道糊在舌尖，散不开来。他干脆自暴自弃拆了属于赵磊的那一颗，顺手捞过了一旁的手机。  
空落落的界面。没有网络的ipone寸步难行，何况新换的通讯录里只躺了一个略显寂寥的名字。  
赵磊。  
嘎嘣。  
糖球被虎牙碾了粉碎。过分浓郁的甜味窝藏了恶意，黏在唇齿上。焉栩嘉翘起脚趾，舌尖抵在上颚，眼睫扇动，幻觉听到了远方浪拍礁石的声音。回过神来赵磊已经站在了他的身后。  
刚刚洗过的发梢滴滴答答淌水，赵磊亲昵地用手指摩挲焉栩嘉的后颈。  
近来焉栩嘉瘦了不少，凸出的骨骼硌在指尖，格外触感分明。  
焉栩嘉仍旧望着窗外，他不笑的时候唇角垂下去，看起来矜傲冷漠，每每此时赵磊都会心悸，他不由得顺着焉栩嘉的目光看出去，窗外海岸白雪皑皑，浪花和雪融成一色，难舍难分，确实是极美。  
不过赵磊并没有余裕可以用来欣赏景色，焉栩嘉任性起来从不给他机会。  
脖子被压了下去只需数秒，匆忙之中赵磊余光略过远方的海面，巨大的尾鳍翻出水花，须臾没入了深蓝之中。  
接连动作发生的太快，快到赵磊无法辨别那片蓝白色块间的巨大尾巴是否真的存在过一瞬。  
焉栩嘉的呼吸又湿又烫。他总是这样，莽撞直接，唇齿里含着滚沸的水，烫得人心底发焦，不管不顾撞上来，非要喘不上气才松开。  
只是一个吻而已。焉栩嘉也不想从赵磊那索取太多。这是猫咪的恶趣味，他总是喜欢挖掘赵磊安静漂亮皮囊下有些疯狂有些卑劣的地方。小少爷再平易近人也是高傲的，比如大家都爱的那个赵磊在他眼里僵硬，他盲目自大笃信自己是那个与众不同，就比如此刻他面前的男人，冷白皮肤爬上了红晕，衣领也七零八落，鼻梁割开了两极，左眼阴鸷，右眼羞涩。  
焉栩嘉舔舔水红的唇感到满意。  
他赤脚踏在地板上往浴室走，赵磊亦步亦趋跟进去，关上了放水的闸门。  
浴球没入水面溶起彩色泡沫。焉栩嘉极其自然地在赵磊眼皮地下脱到不着寸缕，面无表情地跨进了浴缸。  
晃荡的泡沫满溢出来，红的蓝的反射光芒。赵磊沉默着拿下来花洒打湿男孩的头发。焉栩嘉头发绵密，生长又快，上个月剃掉的鬓角疏于打理又冒了出来，毛绒绒的昭示存在感。  
赵磊用指腹小心揉着焉栩嘉的头皮，修长单薄的身体弯成了一张弓。  
“赵磊。”  
焉栩嘉唤他。赵磊正想着刚刚窗外的巨大尾鳍出神，动作机械。  
没得到回应焉栩嘉也不生气，他抓了一下水面，流水从指缝溢出，泡沫存留在皮肤上。  
“赵磊。”  
他复又喊他。赵磊意识这才堪堪回笼，他迷茫着答应，表情看起来傻傻的。  
“你知道世界上最孤独的鲸吗？”  
焉栩嘉似是不经意地开口，卷翘睫毛终于盛不住一颗水滴的重量，剔透的小圆球滚落下来变成腮边的一道湿痕。  
赵磊并不清楚自己的恋人又在讲些什么，他用最简单的方法表示虔诚与尊重。焉栩嘉习惯这样的模式节奏，本能感觉到舒适后，他把腮边的泡沫蹭到赵磊手背，猫一样眯眯眼睛，继续解释起来。  
“有一头鲸，它并不是哑巴，只是它发声的频率是52hz，没有同伴能听到它的委屈和快乐。”  
少年的声线低低哑哑，泡了水又沥干一样的涩。  
赵磊向来有足够的耐心，在过去的几千个日日夜夜他习惯温柔妥帖地接下焉栩嘉每一个话题。每每此时他会放弃固有的思考能力，像个无知稚童那般倾听焉栩嘉式的奇妙解释，那些干瘪青涩的字句他总觉得生动，而因他的认真而眉飞色舞的焉栩嘉也显得可爱极了，动人极了。  
但是此刻的赵磊并不想继续这个话题，他本能感到害怕。海马体不受控复原出碎片的记忆，都是残忍的黑白默片，就在短短几周前，赵磊眼见着这个漂亮的男孩像一头放弃呼吸的鲸，自顾自沉没在浴缸里，发丝飘散着，像丛生的茂密海草。  
“赵磊，我们去看鲸吧。”  
刚刚苏醒的少年哆嗦着发紫的嘴唇笑，平日里洁白可爱的兔牙都似乎泛着青。  
“等下先吃饭，下午我们去观鲸。”  
赵磊声线平稳地绕开话题，打开温水娴熟地冲掉焉栩嘉头顶的泡沫。焉栩嘉没有回答，细长漂亮的手指一次次穿破快从浴缸里堆挤出来的白沫，表情寡淡安静，说不上开心也说不上难过。赵磊指尖绕过他的下巴，微微发力，在他潮湿的额头印上吻。  
焉栩嘉睁着的眼睛闪过光芒，倏忽鲜活起来。  
他从喉咙里滚落暧昧的认同。  
“嗯”  
斯瓦尔巴，在挪威语中意为“寒冷海岸”。绵长海岸线被冰雪包裹起来，仅仅在边缘处露出来一点黝黑的痕迹，在海浪拍打中时隐时现。天际压着铅灰色的云，似乎随时都要落雪的状态。  
赵磊请来的半吊子导游操着不甚纯正英语解说着，小小海湾被他描述得天花乱坠。焉栩嘉英语尚可，不甚专注地听起来也还是发困，他半张脸缩在羽绒衣领里，眼睛半睁着打了个哈欠。赵磊把脖子上的围巾解了一半绕在焉栩嘉脖子上，瞳距稍宽的一双眼睛黑亮亮的，一眨不眨地盯着焉栩嘉看。焉栩嘉躲开他的目光转而去握赵磊的手，好像隔着厚厚的手套也能汲取热量。  
“hey！Look！“  
焉栩嘉被导游的惊呼吓得抖了一下，下意识松开手被赵磊抓住握得更紧。赵磊一边牵着他往船边走一边朝他摆鬼脸，唯一空闲的手臂摆动着，像一只滑稽夸张的企鹅。于是焉栩嘉忍不住笑，笑肌堆在颊边，不那么精致却生动。  
一头鲸。  
跟在他们的船边游动，巨大的背脊堪堪擦破水面，它呼吸着，喷出雪白的水柱。漂亮的尾鳍翻出水面，和赵磊脑中都画面渐次重叠。  
灰蓝的海，灰蓝的天，色差缱绻融化，边界不明。巨鲸发出了嗡鸣。空旷寂寥的叫声回荡在天海间，恍若从远古传来的呐喊，凛冽寒风吹开了男孩们的额发，冻刀子般割在皮肤上，微微发疼。  
没有人讲话，焉栩嘉回握了赵磊的手，用力到发疼，筋骨都快错位。  
当晚赵磊做了一个梦。  
梦里是冰冷的海，海水向上飘起空气的气泡。阳光穿透水面一层层向下传递。  
蓝色，虚无缥缈的蓝，从最浅的蓝绿到明亮的蔚蓝，而后是沉静的墨蓝再至深不见底的浓稠漆黑。  
他漂浮在水中。银色鱼群在他身边巡游，透明的水母膨胀着绵软肥大的身躯，一缩一缩地挣动。遥远的彼方传来鲸鸣。  
水花。  
坠落。  
巨鲸甩着尾鳍冲进鱼群，焉栩嘉落入了大海。  
赵磊猛地惊醒。  
里层的窗帘没被拉紧，月光从窄小的缝隙中割破纱帘，映在了焉栩嘉脸上。  
手长腿长的男孩撑在他身上，双眼紧闭，睫毛轻轻抖动，似乎是想偷一个吻。  
赵磊心神不宁，动作粗暴地按下身上人都头颅，急促疯狂的接吻，仿佛想反复确认追逐什么。焉栩嘉睁开眼睛复又合上，他动作乖巧地迎合，咽不下的唾液从嘴角淌下。  
终于结束时他坐起了身，把一半的力量交付给赵磊。漂亮脸蛋隐在黑暗里，声音笃定又认真。  
”我们做吧。“  
他说。  
明天还有密密麻麻的旅行计划，其实都是焉栩嘉认认真真安排的。分明只有区区两岁的年龄差，赵磊却偶尔怀疑自己是否太过老派，连悠哉游哉的行事风格都显得和焉栩嘉不怎么匹配。焉栩嘉热衷于做攻略，总是看起来乐观坚强，习惯架构幻想蓝图。  
赵磊想说不应该的，他们需要足够的休息，而那些出行前焉栩嘉的心血不该被浪费掉，可他拒绝不了焉栩嘉。  
北极圈以内的夜晚冷得吓人，焉栩嘉仿佛察觉不到一样。男孩闭着眼睛虔诚地落吻，眉骨、泪痣、唇角、锁骨、胸口、腹肌。  
炽热滚烫的。  
赵磊抬了许久的手臂终于落下。  
他被焉栩嘉看透了。  
这场情事，从来不是因为焉栩嘉需要他而开始的。  
意料之中，掌心触到的皮肤冰凉，甚至起了粗糙不平的鸡皮疙瘩。赵磊轻轻叹息，他手上用了力，严丝合缝地压着男孩薄薄的肌理抚摸。一下一下，像是给一只猫咪顺毛，又仿佛是自己寻求一份安心。  
之于自己与焉栩嘉的关系，赵磊常常觉得恍惚。亲人、兄弟、还是情人，他分不清，也不太想分清。在遇到焉栩嘉之前，他想不到会有这样一个人，他们截然不同却又宛如同卵双生，他们自然而然的亲密信任，挤在一起总让人想起越冬的小动物。  
”为什么呢，嘉嘉。“  
赵磊轻轻地问，其实他也不知道自己为什么要这样问，本能反应，话脱口才意识到失格。  
焉栩嘉没有回答，他勒紧了赵磊的脖子，脑袋埋在男人的颈窝，微微颤抖着。赵磊不紧不慢地亲吻抚摸他的男孩，整个前戏被拉得冗长。插进去的一瞬焉栩嘉趴在他身上，宽肩缩到极窄，像被折断翅膀的鸟。  
欲望寻求到了出口，赵磊后知后觉到肩颈的凉意，水渍蔓延开来，一起的还有焉栩嘉灼烫的呼吸。  
重复简单的动作，纠缠的十指也在收紧。他们在这种纯粹直率的过程中确认彼此，好像这样拥紧对方就不会失散。焉栩嘉嘶哑的哼叫重锤一样落在赵磊的鼓膜，嘭嗵嘭嗵让他想起曾几何时眼睛亮亮趴在他床沿的少年，他指着电子屏幕上的字母数字组合神采飞扬的说  
“磊哥，我想叫这个，808bass。”  
少年圆润的脸颊弧度和身下人重合起来，他伸长手臂抱住赵磊的臂膀，小声喘息着，嗓子饱含水汽。赵磊蓦地想起让他们身败名裂地那天晚上，他们也是这样，四肢并用，极尽缠绵。  
绝望染上颓靡艳色，血液快要滚沸。  
赵磊听见了远方的鲸鸣。  
白昼降临得很快，这座岛依旧是阴天，灰蒙蒙的，时间节点显着模糊，哪怕盯着腕表都难以触摸到真实感。赵磊睁开眼睛看看身侧的焉栩嘉。  
他还在睡，大半个膀子露在外面，大概是冷了，整个人蜷缩起来，犹如街角被遗弃的猫。  
“猫咪饲主”尽职尽责地把人环起来掖好被角，却不小心把人吵醒了。焉栩嘉鼻音浓重，随便哼哼两句都像是撒娇。他眼睛底下挂着浓重淤色朝着人傻笑，饱满胸脯挤压出一道几乎独属少女的柔软沟壑。  
赵磊把他环得紧了些。  
“嘉哥再睡会儿吧，我去买早饭，要咖啡吗？”  
焉栩嘉朝人胸膛蹭了蹭，答非所问。  
“今天能去看鲸吗？”  
赵磊一愣。  
焉栩嘉似乎也在为自己出尔反尔打破行程计划的感到一点点懊恼，他撅了噘嘴，鼻头皱起来，不自觉的表情懵懂娇憨，生生把赵磊心里揉得乱成一团。  
赵磊顺从了焉栩嘉的想法。  
与昨日一般无二的天气，同一艘船，同一片海。赵磊心里隐隐有些期待起来，他看看自己左边的男孩子，他破天荒没有黏在自己身上，唇角垂着看上去有些冷酷。  
巨鲸如约而至。  
还是昨天那头。赵磊不清楚自己为何会这样想，但是如此荒谬奇特的想法却理所当然的很，固执地冒出来并在他的意识海扎根。  
这头执拗的鲸跟船游动着，时不时喷出雪白的水柱。飞溅的海水随风飘摇，薄雾般扑到两人脸上，焉栩嘉用小臂撑上赵磊的肩头，脑袋凑过去轻松神秘地朝他耳语。  
“是昨天的哦。”  
赵磊再一次做了相似的梦。应该是梦境影响了睡眠，他晨起的时候头晕眼花，浑身都酸痛疲乏。焉栩嘉还在睡，小朋友占有欲和嫉妒心在睡梦里也不收敛，他整个人挂在赵磊身上，胳膊绕过赵磊肩膀，大腿得寸进尺地往人腰上缠。  
赵磊望着焉栩嘉有些皮肤发红的睡颜忍不出神。  
他再一次梦到了焉栩嘉。其实梦到喜欢的人这一点并不奇怪，让他隐隐头痛的是梦的内容。  
深海，和昨夜梦里的一样，深不见底的一片海，往下望去是漆黑的深渊。焉栩嘉就在他不远的地方，双眼紧闭，头发柔软地飘在水里，苍白漂亮。  
他开始心慌，拼命扑上去想要够到他的男孩。可他发不出声音也游不过去，大串气泡从肺里挤压出来，水浪把他推得越来越远。  
在他绝望的刹那，巨鲸游过，甩动着尾鳍而来，发出了悲戚悠长的嗡鸣。  
“磊哥?”  
赵磊猛地回神。  
焉栩嘉不知道何时醒来的，正撑着头看他。赵磊面色不虞，看起来略微吓人，焉栩嘉似乎想到了别的地方，也不再吱声，只是把赵磊拽进了怀里，紧紧搂着，臂膀盖过男人的面颊，下颌骨卡在男人削薄的肩颈上，卡得赵磊有一点点疼。  
“今天还去看鲸吗?”  
赵磊嗓音低下来的时候格外温柔。  
拥着他的身体瞬间僵硬，良久他感到肩膀上的脑袋动了动，是点头的动作。  
阴天、海、鲸。  
鲸与焉栩嘉的梦。  
赵磊觉得自己被套上了莫比乌斯环，所有的一切都在重复。起床，吃饭，上船，等鲸来，然后偶尔做爱，日复一日，机械苍白。一切都太过诡异，而他也隐隐陷入疯狂，因为有什么东西在悄悄改变着。  
比如越来越沉默的焉栩嘉，不再鸣叫只是默默游动的鲸，以及梦里逐渐透明的焉栩嘉的身体。  
赵磊本能害怕，他狠狠地闭了闭眼。  
今天是来到群岛的第七天了。除了观鲸，他们依旧没有履行计划表中的任何一项。  
“磊哥，我们今天不去海上了吧。”  
焉栩嘉丢掉刚刚擦过嘴角的餐巾纸，亦步亦趋跟到赵磊身边，小心翼翼地从背后拥住青年，脸颊亲昵地在赵磊侧颈磨。  
成年以后焉栩嘉鲜少叫赵磊哥，他慣常把自己安放到赵磊同龄人的高度，如此这般好像就能真的平起平坐，而他也不只是被保护的弟弟。赵磊知道他的心思便也放心地交付出去自己一半的压力，这是默认，也是许可。因此此刻一声猝不及防地哥把赵磊敲了半醒。  
天边的云层压着黑，雪片子也开始漏下来，不远处的大海浪头更劲。赵磊凝视着焉栩嘉，对方波光粼粼的眼睛里闪过了不易察觉的祈求。半晌赵磊抓住了焉栩嘉垂下来的手腕，他轻轻摇晃着，头微微侧过，语气绵绵似是安抚。  
“你留下来，哥哥去看看。”  
焉栩嘉反手握紧了赵磊的指尖，圆眼里生出一抹锐气。  
“一起。”  
赵磊眼神动了动，半晌绽出个笑来，有些傻。  
“行。”  
风雪天出海不是什么好决定。船被巨浪扑得摇晃，天地间都是横冲直撞的风声，它们呜咽着裹进黑色的浪花里，吹到大洋彼方，雪白海岸线上。在这样的海上棉服不足够御寒，船只摇摇欲坠，焉栩嘉耳朵冻得快要失去知觉，胃里更是翻江倒海。赵磊显然不比他好多少，耳缘已经略微发紫，但他似乎温度感知系统失灵，纤长脖子裸露在空气中，雪花肆无忌惮爬进他的衣领，然后变成冰冷水滴。他铁青着脸戳在船头，狂风把他的头发刮成一团乱草，平素微微弓起的背挺得笔直。  
鲸没有来。  
从午后到黄昏。甲板上的雪已经积了厚厚一层，船角半是干涸的呕吐物盖上白色结晶更显恶心，赵磊已经在船头站了一下午，鲸还是没有来。  
焉栩嘉擦掉嘴角的胃酸，颤颤巍巍地站了起来。他蹭到赵磊身边。赵磊指尖冰得吓人，徐徐向外冒着寒气。  
“它没来。”  
“我知道，因为它死了。”  
赵磊动了动嘴唇，似乎是想笑，脸颊肌肉却早已冻僵。  
“你知道?”  
赵磊努力偏头看他，眼睛亮得吓人。  
焉栩嘉脸色煞白隐隐透着病黄色，他抬头看他却在一瞬瞳孔猛得缩紧。  
赵磊直直倒了下来。  
海。或者说海已经不准确了，这里只有一片黑，水流涌动才得以让赵磊判断他还是在以前梦里的海。  
赵磊试图呼唤焉栩嘉的名字，但他很快就放弃了。  
死寂。  
声音在这里传不进来也发不出去。  
他调整了身姿飘荡着，海水刺骨，他像被孑然一人丢进了茫茫宇宙中，上不接天，下不见地。  
这里的每一秒都难捱，时间一刻不停地流逝着，赵磊却没法判断到底过了多久。  
终于在赵磊以为自己就要枯萎死去的时候，头顶有了光。  
一头巨鲸缓缓坠落，它的皮肉早已被撕扯大半，露出里面光裸的骨架，微微发着荧光。  
焉栩嘉没有骗他。  
鲸死了，鲸早就死在了他们被作为媒体饵料，被无数群众肆无忌惮指摘的那个晚上。  
当红偶像 地下恋情 同性恋 性爱视频  
每一个字眼都是爆点，没有人追责视频出处，千言万语带着冰冷恶意涌向两个无助的年轻男孩。  
他想起那天他在门外听到的医生和焉栩嘉的对话。词句早已模糊，大意却是不变的。  
“赵先生精神状态有一些问题，建议留院观察。”  
他记不清当时自己的反应，或许是想要发笑的，可焉栩嘉只是推开门走了出来，那样温柔的抓紧了他的手，声线低磁和缓。  
刚刚长成的男孩肩背舒展，他礼貌地朝医生鞠躬，轻轻说。  
“我要带我先生回家。”  
巨鲸已经沉落在他面前，无数的海洋生物攀附其上，贪婪地汲取生命的能量，而随着它们的进食，鲸骨晕开的光圈更大了些，柔和敞亮。  
巨鲸早已亡故，而他的坠落将赋予深海新生。  
“我们去看鲸吧。”  
白光之中赵磊听到自己说。原来这个约定从来是属于他赵磊的任性。  
斯瓦尔巴许久不见的晴日。  
赵磊感受到了柔暖的阳光，他透过眼皮窥见薄薄血肉被照射的粉，突然有一些懒散。  
它最后大概是想和他们告别的吧，赵磊想。那头巡游在他们身边的鲸从何而来，是巧合还是鲸的亡魂，赵磊曾纠结于此，而此刻想不清楚也决定不再深究了，这般冥冥中早已注定的邂逅，只能是上帝的恩赐吧。  
他们该这样走过一遭。  
“焉焉，我们回家吧。”  
赵磊扬起嘴角，颤了颤睫毛。  
焉栩嘉缠紧了他的手，似乎有些紧张。他在等待赵磊苏醒前曾犹豫要不要把网路上和缓的舆论和善意告知赵磊，还有关于那头鲸。  
在看到赵磊笑容的那一刻他也终于松弛了脸上的肌肉。  
他放弃了。  
因为他们彼此心知肚明，焉栩嘉和赵磊，终于等来了新生。


End file.
